Den Fears
Den Fears is a boy that used to live in the orphanage where Zhalia Moon previously grew up. Den was forced to become part of the Blood Spiral; however he is a good Seeker and despite his hatred of bullies at the orphanage, does not bond to the Marauder that Tantras gave him. His brother, Harrison Fears, is an important Silent Soldier of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Both are marked with the Blood Spiral brand. Den escaped and, aided by the same Zhalia from the orphange, entered the Huntik Foundation after bonding to Vigilante. Den was sort of a replacement of Zhalia when she infiltrated the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, so the team could still be composed of four people. History Den was being raised in the same orphanage Zhalia grew up in with his brother Harrison. Tantras was teaching some of the orphans there to become Blood Spiral Brotherhood Silent Soldiers. Den was very good with his spells and had some titans, and stood up for his brother whenever he was being bullied by other orphans. Tantras thought he would be a good Silent Soldier, but Den didn't want to be a Silent Soldier, and escaped once being marked with the symbol of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood by Rassimov. Harrison tried to bring him back, but Den refused, and Harrison grew angry and walked back to the orphanage with Tantras. Before joining the Huntik Foundation, Den and Harrison were angry with each other: Harrison was mad at Den for not becoming a Silent Soldier, and Den was mad at Harrison for becoming part of an evil organization. They fought each time when the team and the Blood Spiral Brotherhood met. He bonded with Vigilante but was swiftly defeated. At one time, Den nearly took Harrison to the Huntik Foundation, but Zhalia used a Darksleep on him. Den joined the Huntik Foundation, and went through a series of tests and trips to the Huntik library to learn Huntik spells and improve as a Seeker. In one episode, he was getting bored and frustrated with his training, but Lok helped in teaching him. After this, Den looked up to Lok as a brother as compared to Harrison, who he now considered an illusion of his past self. In Episode 51, he is attacked by Harrison, which starts up a fierce fight between the two. However, they soon join forces to defeat the Betrayer. Personality He is very playful and likes to think full of himself, often boasting about his deeds. However, he is very protective of people he cares for. He is fearless and will fight to the end with his enemies. Den doesn't hold a grudge against the world for being an orphan, as Harrison does. He often defends the weak ones. He seems to learn fast and wants to use his newly found powers to help the others in need. It is for this reason that he idolizes Lok, who has taken him under his wing as a teacher and older brother. For Den, Lok is the ideal super hero and hopes to one day be his equal. Abilities Spells Utilized *Augerfrost *Boltflare *Camoforge *Dragonfist *Farslip *Hidesight *Hyperstride *Raypulse *Spidertouch Bonded Titans *Cursed Archer (Given by the Huntik Foundation) *Dullahan *Freelancer (Given by Lok Lambert) *Kaioh the Tracker (Given by Teeg) *Vigilante, Powerbonded Gallery Dan P.png Harrison dan and zhalia.jpg|Den and Harrison are confronted by Zhalia Dan.png Dan and Harrison using Dragonfist.jpg|Den and Harrison using Dragonfist Trivia *His Italian voice actor, Francesco Graziano, is famous as Naruto's voice in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Blood Spiral Members Category:Need To Rewrite